


Where My Soul Belongs 第三章

by layzicfish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layzicfish/pseuds/layzicfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由于Lofter无法po的某些东西，改来这里po。</p><p>I post something here due to some unresolved issues in the original website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where My Soul Belongs 第三章

在一阵又笑又哭、悲喜交集的氛围中，巴基有些语无伦次地诉说着思念和故事，直至两人的情绪稍稍平复，史蒂夫靠在巴基的胸膛上时，脑袋才终于有余裕开始整理事情的来龙去脉。

「所以……你的意思是，我是你的灵魂伴侣，但在很久之前就死了，而现在的我是那个人的转世？」史蒂夫握着巴基的左手，时而交握时而松开，那温暖的触感异常的熟悉。

「对…」巴基轻轻吻着史蒂夫的发漩，偶尔以自己的额头轻轻抵着史蒂夫的额头，凝视着那双天蓝色双眸，似在尽可能回忆属于他的一切：「…以前的你一样身体极其虚弱，当时甚至没有正式的“医学”，你很快就去世了，失去你之前我就知道我们是灵魂伴侣，我痛苦得想追随你而去，但你临死前曾逼我答应你，说你会回来找我，从那时候开始我就一直在等你回来。」

「那是多久的时光？」话才问出口，史蒂夫就有些后悔——想想自己今年都二十四岁了，意味着巴基等待的时间不会少于这个数目。

巴基似乎也想到这一点，只是淡淡地微笑不答：「多久都不重要，最重要是我终于等到你了……我就知道你不会舍得抛下我一个人在这世界上……」

凝视着那张看起来不过是二十岁的脸，史蒂夫心里一阵抽疼，伸手轻轻抚摸：「不会了，我怎么舍得让你带着所有的愚蠢独自活着？」

词句脱口而出的瞬间，史蒂夫即皱紧眉头，这话好像有哪里不对，偏偏巴基却为此笑了出来，还伸手将他紧紧拥入怀中：「你这小混账！」

「Jerk。」史蒂夫再次控制不住嘴巴，只能在巴基的笑声中把涨红的脸埋在他胸前：「对不起…我脑袋还是很混乱，原本不是想说这句…天啊我根本没办法控制嘴巴……」

「没关系，」巴基笑着站直身，顺手把史蒂夫整个公主抱在怀中：「我想到了，我们把沙发都堆叠在客厅正中央处，再把所有的零食都拿进去，做成属于我们的小堡垒。」

史蒂夫的脑海闪过了不属于自己的回忆——四四方方叠成一个密闭小空间的沙发，紧挨在身边的体温，还有一双专注凝视自己的灰蓝色双眼……即使清楚这并不是「现在的自己」和巴基的回忆，但史蒂夫还是笑了出来：「我喜欢这个主意。」

两人相处在一起异常契合舒适的氛围，即使有争执也能迅速找到解决方法，例如当他和巴基争论究竟沙发应该像棋盘那样按照不同的颜色交错叠，或是将相同的颜色全部叠一块；或是两人去厨房将所有的零食都取了出来，再带入沙发堡垒中央，毫不在乎是否会洒落弄脏地毯；还是当他不小心着凉打了个喷嚏，巴基立即将他抱入怀中为他取暖……这些全都让史蒂夫感觉非常的自然，仿佛他们打从出生开始就已经如此相处又熟悉彼此。

史蒂夫瘦小的身形，让他可以窝在巴基怀中，堪称整个人被熊抱的方式舒适的躺着，即使生平从未试过被男人这样抱，所以史蒂夫是略觉有些别扭……但当巴基抓起他的脚踝，让他其中一脚踩在巴基大腿上避免碰到冰冷的地板，然后捧起另一只脚板，透过羊毛袜开始搓揉至暖和后放置在腿上，转而服务另一只脚……被呵护备至的感觉冲散一切的别扭，却又让史蒂夫心生怀念。

调整了个姿势窝在巴基怀中，史蒂夫懒洋洋地问：「我们曾这样做过吗？因为这感觉舒服得要命，即使没有做过，我也不介意从今天开始养成习惯。」

「You little punk。」巴基笑着亲吻怀中青年的金色发际。

「我说真的……」史蒂夫顿了顿，仰起头望向背后的褐发青年，眼神中不无担忧：「……话说回来，我从未想过自己会有灵魂伴侣，所以我没有探听过这方面的事情，基本上灵魂伴侣们在一起是怎样的情况？我听说有些人的灵魂伴侣并不是他们的终身伴侣，而只是纯友情？」

「我不太清楚别人的事情，但我跟你之前的情况，我们既是灵魂伴侣，也是终生伴侣。」巴基露出深思的表情，接着倾身向前凝视史蒂夫：「还是说，现在的你没办法接受男人？」

巴基脸上的表情看起来极其哀怨可怜，宛如一只担心自己随时会被抛弃的大狗，这让史蒂夫一时之间也不晓得该做何反应，只好清了清嗓子说：「我没想过，我只是想寻找一个最有默契的伴侣，我也只需要一个就够了……但我从未想过伴侣必须是男还是女这件事。」

「这样啊，」巴基微微一笑，那笑容灿烂得让史蒂夫有些恍神，直至感觉唇上有温暖柔和的触感，回过神才发现巴基的脸紧贴着自己，竟是被偷袭了，于是再次睁大双眼呆愣走神。

见状巴基没耐住笑了出来，稍稍分开后提醒他：「这是你的初吻吗？」

「是……」史蒂夫结结巴巴地不仅话也说不好，眼神四处游移不知该望向哪里，连巴基紧贴着身体的部份也热得发烫，搞得他继续躺在巴基身上又不是，但分开又似乎刻意得很没礼貌，整个人困窘得不知该做何反应。

「那么，听我的，闭上眼……」巴基再次凑了上来，这次史蒂夫终于记得要闭眼。

落在唇上的触感先是轻柔温暖，接着是加深辗转的碰触，就在史蒂夫感觉快喘不过气来之际，一吻适时结束，他小心翼翼地睁开眼，只看到巴基温柔又玩味地瞪着他，只好清清喉咙先开声：「怎么啦？」

「你不知道接吻时要用鼻子呼吸吗？」巴基笑着轻轻弹了弹他的鼻尖。

史蒂夫张了张嘴，最后不服气地双手环胸：「我就说了啊，我没有经验……」

「那，刚刚的……你会讨厌吗？」巴基紧盯着他看，表情看起来像是随口问问，但握着史蒂夫的手去微微颤抖并冒着薄汗，史蒂夫轻轻反握了回去，另一手抚上嘴唇深思道：「…不会讨厌…」

「太好了！」巴基抱着他欢呼了声，接着又想起什么似的，嘴角勾起一抹意味不明的笑容：「不过，只是一次好像有点资料不足，可能要多几次……」

「你少来！没这么快！」史蒂夫笑着推开他，两人开始打闹成一团。

当时史蒂夫的母亲才过世不久，史蒂夫已经在公寓里独自居住了好几年，巴基的出现为房子注入了生机勃勃的新气象，也将之前独居时的空寂一扫而空。他不需要再独自一人面对空荡漆黑的房子，半夜气温骤降导致气喘发作时，也有巴基给他递上药罐和温水，而不需担心他可能就此独自一人病发死在空屋里，还有天气转凉时，有个温暖的身躯钻入床被内让他取暖。

自然史蒂夫也发现了这位横空冒出来的「灵魂伴侣」怪异不合常理的地方——例如他都尽可能不出门，甚至可以长达十天不出门。若是迫不得已非出去一趟不可，他会尽量打扮得不显眼，或是挑清晨黄昏之类光线昏暗模糊的时间才出门 ……仿佛怕被什么人发现踪迹，或是在逃避些什么似的。

不过，史蒂夫捡到巴基的那一天，就已经从对方的服装和血迹，猜测这个人的来历可疑，只是在确认褐发青年是自己的灵魂伴侣，再加上巴基不太愿意提起「失去他」至「重逢」之间的日子，只肯说他也是布鲁克林出身，而这么久以来一直为某个「组织」工作，但工作内容不值一提……仅仅是这样随口一提，巴基脸上已经流露出极其疼痛不堪的情绪，于是史蒂夫选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼，不再追问这件事。

他们或许可以一直过着这样的日子很久很久，但史蒂夫再次看到了那张征召启示。

史蒂夫想加入军队，想尽一己之力反抗靠武力欺压人们的恶霸，一直都想，只是巴基很反对他加入。

那是两人认识后首次真正意义上的争执。

他们连续数晚吵架的音量、巴基徒手砸碎桌子的响声、史蒂夫气得怒吼的声音……全都让史蒂夫隔天早上出门时，受到邻居瞩目关怀的眼神。这个争执持续至某次史蒂夫气喘发作被送入院，当他躺在病床上却还坚持要服役时，即使始终不愿说明反对的原因，但巴基终于让步，唯一的条件是他要陪伴史蒂夫。

在医院听到两人对话的尔斯金博士，推荐了史蒂夫加入「重生计划」

两人一起加入了兵队，并在里面认识了佩姬和霍华德，年龄相仿、性格互补的四人迅速成为好友，特别是佩姬喜欢抓着巴基陪她练身手。待训练结束后，军方想委派身强体壮的巴基先上战场，但巴基硬是不愿离开史蒂夫，所幸有佩姬和霍华德的支持，再加上史蒂夫确定获选为「重生计划」的首位实验体，巴基这才能以「辅佐」身份顺利留在史蒂夫身边。

接下来就是「重生计划」实验成功、尔斯金博士被暗杀、史蒂夫成为「美国队长」……剩余的日子过得飞快，两人和咆哮突击队忙着打击九头蛇，经常这场还没打完就要开始策划下一场的奇袭，完全没有喘息的空间，直至最后瑞士雪山的火车上，当史蒂夫没能抓着巴基的手……

 

「…在失去你之后，我心疼得以为自己就会那样死去，但我没有…」说到这里，史蒂夫抬头看向眼前的褐发男人，眼神有些失焦，握着巴基的手掌微微渗冒着薄汗，嘴角的弧度像是想笑，偏偏又掺杂了难以言喻的苦涩：「…虽然死不去，只是精神上当时的我或许已经没有了求生意志，所以在驾着红骷髅的飞机冲下太平洋时，我以为一切就到此为止……虽然你证明了，失去灵魂伴侣依旧可以继续存活很久，但可能潜意识里我没办法接受没有你的日子吧……然后我又醒来了，而直到我现在才知道，原来你没有死。」

听完史蒂夫的叙述后，巴基静静地望着金发的青年，两人之间流动着某种自然却又不尴尬的沉默，好一会之后他才继续提问：「在地下水道，为何你说认识，却也不算认识？」

按照史蒂夫的说法，两个人根本就是熟悉彼此、曾经同居，并且是出生入死的战友，但为何当时史蒂夫使用了那么暧昧的说法？

「因为，我认识你的时候，你并没有这个……」史蒂夫伸手轻轻抚摸巴基的机械左臂，神色中难掩担忧与心疼：「或者应该说，当时你并没有失去左臂，而且你看起来完全不记得我是谁了，所以我一时之间也难以确认……」

「我确实什么都不记得了。」看着抚上机械臂的手，巴基几乎能感觉到那温热的触感，像是幻肢般的缠绕在记忆的深处，但又感觉应该是更枯瘦冰冷……他伸出右手握紧金发青年的手掌，让两人的手指交叉相握，放开后又置于大腿上，再以双手细细摩擦蹭揉那只手的每一个关节、指甲、弹性的肌肤，仿佛想牢牢记住些什么，又像是在努力回想些什么。

史蒂夫以为巴基不想说话了，于是也不发一语地任对方把玩手掌，但巴基却突然抓紧他的手腕，在史蒂夫还来不及回过神之际，就已被巴基拖上病床，并以跨坐在对方身上的姿势，抬头就可以在几乎脸贴脸的距离看到那双灰蓝色双眼。

暧昧的姿势让史蒂夫的脸瞬间红透了：「巴基，你这是干嘛？」

「我想说，我确实什么都不记得了，」巴基脸上的表情波澜不变，仿佛他只是在做一件再自然不过的事情：「……但你刚刚说了，我们有接吻过，所以我想确认一下。」

还没反应过来巴基是想确认些什么，只是个恍神史蒂夫就只感觉到唇上有个温暖柔软的触感，才后知后觉地知道又被偷袭了。

虽然理智方面似乎有些什么意见，但他实在等待太久，也实在太怀念这个触感，于是史蒂夫最终还是闭上双眼，伸出手轻轻环抱巴基的脖子回应。

刚开始两人只是双唇交叠，接着巴基开始轻轻啃舔史蒂夫的唇，并且在他换气呼吸时探入舌尖，辗转张嘴加深亲吻，探索着史蒂夫的唇舌，只要金发青年让一步他就毫不客气地攻城掠地，甚至还勾勒起史蒂夫的舌头诱惑他给予回应，吻得史蒂夫最后也忘了矜持并积极投入其中。史蒂夫也不晓得两人究竟热吻了多久，只知道是巴基先松开了他的唇，而他已被吻得腰也软了，只能靠在褐发青年身上，额头抵在对方额头上，稍微回过神才注意到不知何时巴基的右手已伸入他的衣服下方，甚至四处游移并抚摸揉捏他的腰部和胸肌。

「等等！你在干嘛！」史蒂夫红着脸拉出巴基的手。

「我说了，我想确认……」巴基脸上的表情依旧毫无变化，仿佛他在做着什么再自然不过的行为，不过这次史蒂夫却在那双灰蓝色瞳孔深处，看到了一闪而过、专属于「巴基」的调笑眼神：「你确定我当时跟你只有亲吻吗？我刚刚亲了之后，好像想起了些什么，我觉得若是继续下去，可能我很快就会想起那段我们相处过的日子。」

「我们、我们、我们……」这下子史蒂夫实在很想找个理由开溜，例如跑去找医疗人员过来将巴基的脑袋多检查一次也好，偏偏对方的双手却将他牢牢锁在怀中，让他走开又不是，眼神四处游移又显得更心虚，若是羞耻可以杀死人，史蒂夫觉得自己脸上的温度已足以让他自燃而死，或至少能烧坏脑袋也足矣。

「你真的很不懂掩藏情绪。」巴基终于还是按耐不住笑了出来，虽然只是嘴角处微微勾勒出的一抹几不可见的弧度，却也足以让史蒂夫停止挣扎，有些怀念地伸手触碰那稍薄但让他着迷的双唇，并小声惊叹：「你笑了……」

即使二战时代两人在布鲁克林区初遇时，巴基已经不是个爱笑的人了，跟他一起上战场后更是经常皱紧眉头，偶尔半夜还会被噩梦惊醒，这让巴基的每个笑容对史蒂夫而言都极其珍贵，尤其是在失而复得、充满各种不确定性的这一刻。

倒是巴基本人对此似乎毫无感觉，只是不知何时又趁史蒂夫恍神之际，双手又探入他的衣服底下，顺着欲望和直觉开始抚摸揉捏。

「等等！巴基你又……」回过神来的史蒂夫再次慌乱阻止，唯这次却被巴基反按住了手。

「但我们确实已经上过床了，不是吗？」这次巴基的笑容不再是轻浅的微笑，而是带点邪魅诱惑的笑，这让史蒂夫羞窘得没办法再想到任何回应，偏偏他又不擅说谎，也不可能对巴基说谎，只能涨红一张脸默认。

见到巴基露出有点像是偷到鱼的猫的表情，史蒂夫有些不甘心地反问：「你是想起来了些什么，还是没有想起来？」

「我是想起来了呢……」巴基伸手按住史蒂夫后颈，使力让他弯下腰，双唇在轻碰史蒂夫双唇的同时低喃：「……还是没有想起呢，在没有更多行动、资料不足的前提下，实在不好说呢！」

若不是被巴基亲得意乱情迷，史蒂夫的脑内深处有个小小的声音正怒骂着「流氓」，只是他实在等这个人等了太久，而且还是在不晓得是否有机会能再遇见的前提下。

「巴基，谢谢你……」待两人的唇再次稍微分开之际，史蒂夫双眼泛泪，腼腆地轻轻抚摸巴基的脸，在对方露出有些不明所以的表情时继续说道：「……谢谢你没让我等太久。」

解冻后至今，史蒂夫在这段时间深刻体会到了巴基当初究竟是以什么心态，在等候一个不晓得是否会再重新回到这个世界的「灵魂伴侣」。他很茫然孤单，仿佛飘浮在不着边际的海洋中，每天醒来他都在质问自己存在于此的必然性，然后每晚睡前都会以「巴基等得他够久了，这次换他等巴基」来鼓励自己撑下去。

史蒂夫的话挑开了巴基记忆深处的某个匣子，某个片段一闪而过——他坐在街角处，观察着来来往往的人群，每当有任何金发骨瘦如柴的男生经过，他都会多看两眼，但他从来不会追上去，因为他忘不了遇到「那个人」的感觉，即使只是瞄一眼，他的灵魂、他的身体都会告诉自己就是「那个人」。

虽然只是个片段，但也足以让巴基眯了眯眼，将手探入史蒂夫的金色短发中，边感受那微硬的发丝，边喃喃道：「我确实认识你很久很久了……但我以为你应该更小一些？」

「而我还以为你死了！」史蒂夫终于忍不住将脸埋入灵魂伴侣的肩颈间，巴基感受到些许的湿热的液体，但只是默默地抱紧史蒂夫的腰，并在金发青年的耳垂、脖子、脸颊，一切亲得到的部位落下细碎的吻，任由史蒂夫宣泄压抑在内心的各种情绪。

细碎的吻慢慢变成带有侵略性的吮吻，巴基从史蒂夫的耳垂至脖子处吻下去，在白皙的肌肤上留下了明显的紫红色印记，游移的双手渐渐地不再安份，探入了史蒂夫衣摆下抚摸，而这次史蒂夫也终于不再阻止，只是咬紧唇双手动作生涩地努力帮巴基脱下上衣。

巴基把右手绕至史蒂夫背后，在光滑的肌肤上下游移抚摸，渐渐往下揉捏腰椎部份时引出史蒂夫的呻吟声，在对方红着脸时想闭上唇时，再次吻了上去，并在换气间表示：「不要压抑，我想听，我想看，让我好好看着你、认识你、记起你。」

看到史蒂夫点点头表示理解后，巴基的左手掀起他的T恤下摆，却不是要帮他脱下，而只是卷起至胸部上方后，故意卡在胸颈之间的部份，在史蒂夫疑惑的眼神中，俯下身开始舔吮亲吻他胸部的肌肤，湿热的挑逗带点瘙痒感，巴基先是在坚挺的肌肤上轻啃，再从左边舔吻至右边后，当史蒂夫发出难耐的喘息呻吟，即将乳头含入口腔内，以唇齿轻轻啃着乳晕处，灵敏的舌头则是打圈上下挑动乳头，并不时以舌尖刺探如顶端小小凹陷处，更仔细舔过每一个细致的皱褶。

「我的天…巴基、巴基…」浑身酥麻的快感，从被巴基舔舐的部份蔓延开来，那感觉又舒服又勾起更多的情欲，让他到最后腿软得再也坐不直身，只能双手扶在巴基的肩膀上，整个人燥热情动得激烈喘息并轻轻扭动腰身，脸上的潮红已经延伸至胸颈间，连胸部上的肌肤都展现了淡淡的粉红色。

在吮吻舔舐着史蒂夫右边乳头时，巴基伸手将史蒂夫按压下来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，再伸手解开两人的裤裆，分别掏出两人的阴茎后，诱导史蒂夫双手圈住，使两根已经开始硬挺的柱体紧贴在一起后，他稍微松开嘴，抬头指示诱惑史蒂夫：「宝贝，让我们一起舒服吧……」

史蒂夫低头就看到自己的乳头已经被巴基舔得发亮且颜色开始转深红，而且乳尖与他的唇之间还牵了细细的银丝，原本就勃起的阳具更是越发坚硬，只能顺从着欲望，以不熟练的手势开始搓揉磨蹭两根发热的阴茎。

他就着已经开始流出来的些许液体当润滑，先是上下滑动手掌，像是自慰般搓撸，接着更贴近巴基一些，双手互握成圈，将两根阴茎的龟头部份固定在接近拇指处，再以两根拇指带些粗茧的部份摩擦着敏感的铃口，而没办法以手掌握住的部份，则扭动腰臀让自己的阴茎可以磨蹭巴基的阴茎。

「对，就是这样…」这方式立刻让巴基舒服得叹息，本来就蓄势待发的柱体很快地充血涨大了一圈，并且不时也扭动腰身碰撞磨蹭史蒂夫，除了埋头继续舔舐吮吻史蒂夫的右边乳头，更是举起机械左臂玩弄搓揉史蒂夫的左边胸部，把那饱满结实的胸肌在手掌中按压至变形后，又不时以食指挑按戳弄乳珠，让史蒂夫兴奋得胸膛激烈起伏，而在持续的逗弄爱抚中两边的乳头更是益发坚挺红肿。

胸前一热一冷交替的挑逗，还有下身极力圈撸摩擦阴茎的快感，上下同时被玩弄让一波又一波的快感持续不断地刷过史蒂夫，让他除了呻吟喘息，以及遵循本能继续追寻更多的快感之外，再也没有办法思考任何事物了。

相隔太久的首次亲热本来就难以持久，于是当巴基的右手悄悄地抚摸向史蒂夫的股间，拨开挺翘的臀肉，仅是以指尖在那肛穴边缘打转、揉压并轻轻抽戳几下，史蒂夫的脑袋顿时一片空白。

「啊啊啊！巴基！」史蒂夫仰起头，像电流般又酥又麻的快感窜过全身，他喊着巴基的名字，在一片白光中射了出来，先达到了高潮。

巴基眯着眼欣赏着金发青年那张英俊帅气的脸上达到高潮时的表情——紧闭的双眼上微微抖动的长睫毛、双唇喊着他的名字而不断张张合合、结实的身形从腰部以上拉出漂亮的弧度，全身不可遏制地轻轻颤动着……他将双手覆盖在金发青年已停下没有动作的双手上，稍微圈紧对方的手，就着这么一幅美景和史蒂夫的双手，撸动着也达到了自己的高潮。

在两人都达到高潮后，巴基重新躺回病床上，调整姿势后让看起来有些疲惫的史蒂夫趴在他的胸前，伸手将他环抱入怀中，将脸埋在他的金发之中享受着余韵。

「这感觉对极了……」巴基忍不住感慨道。在组织下工作了这么久，他的所有情绪都已经被剥夺消磨得近乎没有，偶尔的与人上床，若不是为了接近目标，就只是单纯的发泄需求。唯独此时此刻，怀中拥抱着这名被号称为「全民英雄」的男人时，他竟是有着前所未有的满足感，同时也升起了某种想彻底占有这个人，把他藏起来不再让任何人窥探的占有欲。

「真的是太久了……」将脸埋在巴基的肩颈间，史蒂夫轻叹着同意。

只是两人也没享受多久的余韵时光，病房内天花板处突然有了广播前的嘶嘶声，然后就传来尼克弗瑞轻咳几声后说话：『咳咳，罗杰斯队长与巴恩斯先生，若你们，咳嗯，忙完了，请罗杰斯队长清洗整装后前来会议室与我们会合，皮尔斯的航空母舰很快就要升空了，我们需要尽快拟定作战计划…不，罗马诺夫探员，我不是棒打鸳鸯的坏人，我们已经没有多少时间了，接下来还要去阻止九头蛇的阴谋，我需要最佳状态中的超级士兵，还有希尔斯探员，我看到你们俩刚刚在做什么，给我删除那个录音档……那么，队长，十五分钟后在会议室见。 』

广播结束后，史蒂夫一张脸已经红得像是随时都可以滴出血，而巴基只是面无表情地抓了抓头发，再低头看向怀中的人：「可惜，我还想说，若是做完了全套，也许我的记忆就可以全都恢复了，看来只能等我们回到更隐蔽的地方。」

「巴基你是个大混账！」史蒂夫慌乱坐直身，在下床想去洗澡时才发现上衣竟还维持着卷在胸上的状态，愤而拿起枕头往巴基的脑袋用力拍打几下出气，并决定这全都是这个色胚子的错！是他一直偷袭自己而且是他先开始的！

～待续～


End file.
